


Titan

by levisjeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisjeans/pseuds/levisjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold night, a man with inky black hair stumbles into Titan, the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing out this AU

I was nursing my third mug of earl grey when it happened.  
I didn't even know the place. I'd been trudging through the snow late that night after an emergency call when, suddenly, the sidewalk was bathed in warm orange light. I decided the warmth would be welcome. So here I am. The back corner booth. 

What kind of coffee shop even stays open until 2am? The barista had been nice, if a bit tired. He had freckles, and dark hair. There was a lilt to his voce that suggested he possessed some sort of unconscious gravitational pull. Warm, just like everything else in Titan, the coffee shop. The place was pretty cute, inspired by some sort of skinless monsters. I don't know, between the emergency calls and insomnia I may have been slightly delirious. It was pretty small, too- definitely not a chain. University run maybe? It's not far from Shiganshina Uni.

It'd been a long night. Being on call was a bitch, no doubt about it. The moment you finally scrubbed all the vomit and shit off of you and closed your eyes, the pager's obnoxiously loud ringing breaks the silence. It's a fundamental law of nature or some shit. Never fails. 

I prefer coffee over tea. All that hyped up shitty-bucks coma inducing shit teenage girls drink, _low fat_ , I shudder just thinking about it. I'll stick with tea, thanks. Enjoy your heart attack. 

And that's exactly what I was thinking when a big ass cup of the object of my thoughts plops down right in front of me with a muffled _thunk_.


End file.
